x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian Fuller
.]] Fuller was an agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. (TXF: "Squeeze", "Apocrypha") In 1993, he was also an authoritative member of the FBI's Violent Crimes Section. (TXF: "Squeeze") History Meeting Dana Scully's presentation.]] During a meeting in an FBI conference room, Fuller and at least some of the agents under his supervision listened to Dana Scully, who was temporarily working for the Violent Crime Section but was officially assigned to the X-files, as she read her profile of the as-yet unidentified Eugene Victor Tooms. Fuller complimented her work before telling the group that, unless there were any objections, he would like to, that night, begin their stakeout of the sites where Tooms had claimed his recent victims, additionally confirming that, as Scully had advised in her profile, they would be looking for a male, twenty-five to thirty-five who would possibly be wearing some kind of uniform. Although acknowledging that Scully was assigned elsewhere, Fuller invited her to help with the stakeout and indirectly commented that it was slightly more "down to Earth" than her usual work, a remark that made the other agents laugh a bit. Witnessing Tooms' Questioning After Scully and her FBI partner, Fox Mulder, were instrumental in Tooms' subsequent capture, Fuller watched from an observation room - along with Mulder, Scully and Colton - as an examiner conducted a polygraph test on Tooms, in an adjacent interrogation room of the FBI Bureau in Baltimore, Maryland. Fuller looked away from the one-way mirror that allowed the agents their view of the questioning room and glanced toward Agent Colton, after Colton assumed aloud that the examiner asking Tooms if he was older than one hundred years old had to have been a control question, but Mulder claimed responsibility for the query's inclusion. Fuller was also aware of the examiner asking Tooms whether he had ever been at Powhattan Mill in 1933, a question that aggravated Agent Colton and he looked to Fuller in irritation. Arguing with Scully and Mulder machine, Fuller delivers news to Agents Tom Colton and Scully that supports his own conclusion that Eugene Tooms is innocent.]] Following this, Fuller left the others and learned that a dead cat had been found in the ventilation system of the building where Tooms had been captured, possibly explaining why he had been found climbing up a metallic chute there - since he worked for Animal Control. Although Scully continued to question why Tooms had been there so late at night, Fuller believed the suspect was one of the area's few civil servants with initiative, lamenting his own belief that Tooms had been arrested for merely that. When Mulder then began to suggest that Scully was right in suspecting Tooms' guilt and insisted that Tooms had lied on the two questions he himself had added to the examiner's queries, Fuller first prompted Mulder to clarify his evidence and then started to refute it, even interrupting the examiner - when she started to explain her own interpretation of the anomalous readings for the two aforementioned questions - to shout at Mulder, insisting that Tooms had obviously not been alive in 1933. Fuller finally declared that he was about to release Tooms before storming out of the room, soon after followed by the examiner and Agent Colton. (TXF: "Squeeze") Protecting Skinner Following the shooting of FBI Assistant Director Walter Skinner in 1995, Agent Fuller along with Linda Caleca traveled to Northeast Georgetown Medical Center in Washington, D.C., where Skinner had been taken. Fuller approached Agent Scully as she arrived. Scully demanded that he and Caleca stay on guard until their request for DC police had been fulfilled. Later, he briefed Scully and Pendrell about Luis Cardinal, the likely shooter and also dead end, since he was probably already out of the country. (TXF: "Apocrypha") Background Information Fuller was played by Kevin McNulty. The script of "Squeeze" describes the character of Fuller as being the "head of the Violent Crimes Section". In the episode's final version, the character is seen as being in an authoritative position but his exact role within the Violent Crimes Section is never established. The character is neither named nor established as holding the rank of "Agent" in the televised version of Season 1's "Squeeze"; in the history of The X-Files, Fuller's name and rank were first given in the scripts of "Squeeze" and Season 3's "Apocrypha" before being said on-screen in the final version of the latter episode. Appearances *TXF: **"Squeeze" (Season 1) **"Apocrypha" (Season 3) Category:FBI personnel Category:TXF characters